Inside Joke Story!!!!!!
by Arctica Queen
Summary: this story is not about any harry potter characters, at least not so far, so don't expect them to show up. this is only harry potter because i *borrowed* JK's wonderful model of Hogwarts. basically, this is a story based on the inside jokes between two
1. Default Chapter

A/N ~~~ This story is dedicated to two of my best friends, Megan and Kristin, or as they are known here, Kiana and Ariana.   
(I am Silvanna) We have put in some of our inside jokes, (as if you couldn't guess that from the title!)   
and even if it seems pointless and corny to you, it means a great deal to us!   
(to Kiana and Ariana- Remember, Kualumpar doesn't have houses, it has towers!!!)   
Disclaimer~~~ As if you couldn't tell-----  
this story is clearly modeled after J.K. Rowling's wonderful invention of Harry Potter,   
but the plot is all mine, even if the idea behind the place and some of the classes aren't. Thank you J.K.!!!  
  
The Letter  
  
Kiana ran across the room, nearly knocking over her little brother in her haste.  
  
"Mom, mom," she yelled at the top of her lungs, as her brother shot her a dirty look from across the room.   
"I made it! I passed! I'm going to Kualumpar!" Her mom turned around.  
  
"Kualumpar?" she questioned, a strange look on her face as Kiana was leaping around the room.   
"Honey, it's great that you passed, but are you sure you want to go to Kualumpar? What about Canard? It's a fine school, and it is closer to home."   
Kiana stared at her mom. Her little brother, Max, looked up.  
  
"Kiana's going away? Kiana, can I have your room?"   
Kiana glared at her little brother and turned back to her mom.  
  
"But mom," she said persuasively,   
"Kualumpar is one of the top schools. It's way better than Canard. Besides, I am one of the only ones who passed the entrance test. Aren't you proud?" Her mom smiled.  
"Of course I'm proud, Kiana. I just don't want you to move so far away from home, that's all,"   
she gave Kiana a hug. "Come on, let's go make a pie to celebrate." Kiana followed her mom into the kitchen.  
"Can we make Banana Cream? It's my favorite," she said, skipping after her mom.   
"Of course, Kiana. Now come and help me make this pie." Max followed them into the kitchen.  
"Let me help, Mom, I want to lick the bowl." Kiana discreetly kicked him. "Owwww, mom, she kicked me."  
"Did not you little liar!"  
"Kiana don't kick your brother. Max, go play in your room." 


	2. The Arrival

A/N~~~ ok, now the story can really begin!!!!! (Kiana and Ariana, you better be reading this!!!!) oh, and this is based on our freshman year in high school,   
(last year) so our character's opinion of some of the other characters have changed. Drastically. (but don't worry too much, Ariana, Kiana, and Silvanna will remain friends!)   
Disclaimer~~~ as I have already told you, the idea behind the school wasn't my idea, it was JK's, and that is why this is under the Harry Potter genre.   
Thank you. Please review!!!  
  
  
The Arrival  
  
Kiana sat back in the seat. Only a few minutes more and she would be at Kualumpar, one of the challenging schools of refined magic in the world.   
She and her dad had gone and bought her schoolbooks just two weeks ago, and her mom had helped her select her wand.   
In fact, everything had been picture perfect until Kiana found out that her best friend would be attending Calgar instead.   
Then, as if that were not enough, she was told that her archrival Jemissa was the only one from her school going to Kualumpar.   
With one exception. Her secret crush, Robert, had also passed the tough exams. The only problem was that Jemissa also had a crush on Robert, and she was not keeping it a secret.   
Well, not to Kiana, anyway. Kiana sighed and locked the door, planning to change into her special school uniform. As she took it out she smiled.   
Her uniform was a long deep red dress with a golden dragon curled in a circle on the front. The dress was trimmed with thin gold braid and deep red rubies that glittered and always caught the light.   
Her long brown hair was held back with a red velvet headband with tiny gold jingle bells sewn across the top.   
About five minutes after she changed, the train came to a stop. Gathering up her stuff, she took a deep breath and walked out of her compartment and onto the platform.  
  
Kiana gasped in astonishment. Utterly astounded, she gazed around in complete awe. Standing in front of her was the most incredible building that she had ever seen in her entire life.   
Directly in front of the platform was the largest, oldest, and most amazing tree she had ever seen. Towering several hundred feet above the ground, some of the branches swirled and twisted around the trunk,   
weaving in and out to create a spectacular castle of wood complete with latticed windows, gabled roofs, and hanging walkways connecting the main building to smaller castles in the surrounding trees.   
Afternoon sunlight filtered down through the treetops, tinted green by the summer leaves. Kiana stood on he platform, bag in hand, just looking up and staring.  
"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry," Kiana turned around, about to yell at the jerk who just whacked her with his bag. She turned around and every insult she was about to throw at him flew right out of her head.   
"I'm sorry," she finally managed to say while staring up into his deep golden-brown eyes.  
"No, no, that's ok, it was my fault," he said, hesitating and gazing back into her own bright brown eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Kiana," she replied, "What's yours?"   
"I'm Anthony. What Tower are you in?" he asked, prolonging the conversation.  
"I'm in Dragon Heights," she said, "What Tower are you in?" she questioned, heart pounding as he smiled.   
"I'm in Dragon Heights too," he said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then," he said as he waved and began to walk away.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Kiana said, watching as he disappeared into the crowd. Wow, she thought to herself, that doesn't happen everyday. Once everyone was off the train and on the platform,  
there was a sudden flash of light and the entire train and railroad disappeared from behind them. A few moments later, six older students dressed in uniforms with the different   
Tower symbols on the front began shouting out the names of their Towers. Finally Kiana heard the name of Dragon Heights being shouted out. Grabbing her bags she wove her way  
through the crowd towards the student calling out her Tower's name. She made it just as the student began calling out the names of roommates.   
"Kiana Okran, Silvanna Evergreen, and Ariana Cadenza," called out the student in charge. "Please come forward for your room number." Kiana stepped forwards and joined a   
tall, green-eyed girl with long black hair (and no, she is NOT modeled after Harry Potter!)standing beside a tall girl with blue eyes and silvery-blond hair.   
"You girls are in room 212. Havanna," the older student called out, "Please take this group to their rooms," she asked as she turned back to her list of names.  
"Come this way," said Havanna. "Dragon Heights is that tower on the far left. Next to it is Unicorn Moons, then Griffin Peaks, Lion's Mane, Northern Lights, and Centaur Skies," she said,   
pointing and leading them to the base of the tree which held the castle for Dragon Heights. "Most or your classes will be in the main Castle, where you will also eat your meals. Any Questions?"   
she asked. The dark-haired girl half-raised her hand as she stepped over a small brook running through a tiny channel of smooth rocks.  
"Just one. How were the towers made? It looks like part of the tree, only not in a natural shape," she said, a little embarrassed by asking her question.   
"Well, I'm not really sure," said their guide, her moccasined feet sinking into the thick green moss. "All I can tell you is that the branches were woven together in order to make the walls, floors,   
ceilings, even the furniture. I guess over time they just grew together and formed a solid wall." She looked around. "Any more questions?" she inquired. This time Kiana raised her hand.  
"When will classes start?" she asked eagerly. A wry smile flashed across Havanna's face.  
"Classes- and homework- will start tomorrow," she answered. "Now," she turned around and pointed to the massive tree trunk in front of them. "This is how you get up to your Tower."   
"Opanos Starasiom," she announced in a clear, steady voice. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the bark rippled and the trunk began to open, moving apart like a fluid curtain.   
Inside it revealed a spiral staircase. Wordlessly the girls looked at each other, then turned and followed their guide up the steeps. As soon as they had all entered, the trunk snapped shut  
behind them, causing Kiana, Silvanna, and Ariana to jump. Inside, the tree was dark, but as Kiana's eyes became more accustomed to the dim light, she could see glowing veins of golden  
light moving in waves and curves along both sides of the trunk. She put out a hesitant hand and touched the wall, quickly pulling back. When nothing happened, she rested her hand back   
on the trunk and continued climbing up after Havanna. 


	3. Welcome to Kualumpar

A/N~ don't worry, the pace will pick up soon, I promise! (And I promise to post the rest  
and write more soon, Ki +Ari!)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Kualumpar, it is obviously modeled after JK Rowling's   
Hogwarts "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts!" ~ahem.~ sry.  
Settling in  
  
"Well, this is your room, number 212," said Havanna.   
"Be sure to go to the common room right after you all unpack." With that, Havanna left the room,   
leaving Kiana, Silvanna, and Ariana standing with their bags. Walking over to a wall with a bed  
built into it Kiana drew the curtain apart and set down her bags.  
"This bed's mine," she said loudly, turning back around. As Silvanna and Ariana chose their beds,   
Kiana surveyed the room. It was fairly large, with one window set with green glass in a diamond   
latticework frame. The rest of the wood was branches woven together that had grown into a solid wood   
structure over the years. The beds were built into the walls as ledges with a thick mattress and   
quilted blankets lain over the top. There were shallow shelves set in the wall over the bed, and  
deeper ones next to that for clothes. In front, the bed could be hidden by a single thick curtain   
that could hide the bed. Next Kiana turned to her roommates. Silvanna was fairly tall, with long  
black hair and shockingly bright green eyes. She was wearing an ankle length dress of dark forest  
green trimmed with gold braid and emeralds around the neck, bottom hem, and edges of the sleeves.   
Their tower symbol, a golden curled dragon, was embroidered on the front. Ariana was also tall, only  
she had shoulder length pale blond hair and was wearing a sky-blue blue dress, also embroidered with  
the tower symbol. Her dress was edged with pale gold braid and light blue aquamarines.   
"So," Kiana said, "Where are you people from?" Ariana turned around.  
"I'm from Columba. Where do you live?" she asked.  
"I'm from Monomundo. Hey Silvanna," she called as the dark-haired girl turned around and joined the  
conversation. "Where are you from?"   
"I'm from Tirali," she said. "Do either of you know anyone else here? There is only one other student  
from Tirali." Kiana nodded, but Ariana shook her head.  
"Actually, I know two people here, but you guys would only want to know one of hem.   
If you meet anyone named Jemissa, run as fast as you can away from her." Kiana grinned.   
"She's evil," she said in a wacky voice. Both Ariana and Silvanna smiled.  
"Yeah, I know some people like that," said Ariana. Then she pointed to Silvanna's bag.   
"Hey, what's that?" she asked Silvanna looked at her bag.  
"What, this?" she asked, pulling out a dark wooden case. "It's my flute." she looked at Kiana   
and Ariana. "Do you guys play any instruments?" she questioned. Both girls nodded their heads.  
"Yeah," said Kiana, "The violin," she pointed to her violin case beside her bag.  
"I play the piano, but I couldn't bring it with," said Ariana, smiling.   
"It was too big to fit in my bag. I can sing though."  
"Cool," responded Kiana and Silvanna. "Uh, guys," said Silvanna,   
"We should probably get going. We wouldn't want to miss getting our class schedules or   
whatever else they have in store for us today." Kiana and Ariana nodded and all three headed for the door.   
As they were leaving the room Kiana paused, and thought to herself that maybe the year wouldn't  
be so bad after all. So far that day she had made two potential friends and had bumped into a really  
cute guy who seemed to like her. Too bad she hadn't seen Robert though. Oh well. Nothing's perfect. 


	4. Guy Gazing!

A/N~ sorry about the title mixup on the last chapter. I am getting bored with these   
author notes, so this is all for this one.  
Disclaimer~ as I have said SO many times before, this is a model of JK's Hogwarts.   
The end.   
"Kia-ana," Silvanna said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Helloo.   
You there?" Silvanna asked, still waving. Ariana tapped Silvanna on the shoulder.  
"Shh. Don't interrupt her. She has a perfect view of Robert." Silvanna looked at   
Ariana in disbelief, then slowly shook her head.   
"Ariana, promise me this. If I ever, ever become this obsessed over a guy, slap me.   
Very hard." Shaking her head one last time, Silvanna sat back and ate her lunch.  
"Silvanna, I can't believe that you don't think guys are cute. I mean, most are ok,   
some are pretty bad, but there are a few out there who have a really cute-"   
Silvanna clapped her hands over her ears.  
"Ok, I get it! No need to continue! I don't want to hear that!" Ariana laughed.   
Kiana suddenly sat up.  
"No! You pisser! Move! Grrrrr!" Kiana stood up. "Come on you guys, we  
have to go this way." Ariana quickly got up and followed her while Silvanna  
hastily gathered her lunch together.  
"Hey, wait for me! I can't believe you guys would do this! It's insane!" Silvanna   
quickly hurried to catch up. Faking a cough she muttered under her breath, "Stalker,  
ahem, stalker!" Kiana lightly slapped Silvanna's arm.  
"Shut up," she said, barely moving her mouth. After two weeks at Kualumpar the   
three girls had already become great friends. They were in almost all of the same   
classes, with music being the only exception. Ariana was in chorus, while Kiana   
and Silvanna were in symphonic orchestra. Silvanna played the flute and Kiana the  
violin, but luckily the two sections were placed oddly next to each other, unusual   
for an orchestra. Furthermore, they sat next to each other because of their seating   
arrangements. After leading the orchestra for so many years, their professor was   
very hard of hearing, so Kiana and Silvanna were able to talk all of class and not   
be heard. There was only one catch, however. Next to Kiana sat Addison, the only  
other student from Silvanna's school. He was incredibly annoying and very immature,   
but according to Silvanna he had come a long way from when she went to her old school  
in Tirali. He was constantly leaning over to try and join in on Silvanna and Kiana's   
conversations, which only ended up with him being smacked by Kiana's rosined bow.   
Despite this, he continued to interrupt their conversations. Kiana and Silvanna didn't  
mind too much though. It provided them with ample practice for their insults.  
After their first class, though, the three girls had the same classes. After music,   
they had Beginning Conjuring, then Beginning Element control, next Caring for  
Creatures, then lunch, together with all of the towers in the main hall.   
After lunch they had Beginning Astrology/Divination, and lastly Beginning   
Shapeshifting. Conjuring was alright, but Element control was fairly boring;  
all that they had done so far was stare at a candle flame for an hour trying to  
keep the flame from flickering. Care for Creatures was amazing. In the student's  
first year of school, each student would select an animal to care for. They   
would then keep that animal for the rest of their lives and take care of it. A lot of  
choice went into the selection, and so far all the class had done was study about each   
type of animal that they could chose from. All of the students then chose what animal  
they would like to raise. After the chose, they had to pass through a series of   
trials to prove themselves worthy to care for their creature. All the students are told  
about the trials is that there is one trial for each element. Then they have one day to  
prepare for the trials. Oh, and one more rule. No outside help or wands may be used  
during the trial. Silvanna shivered with apprehension. Their trials were tomorrow.   
She had chosen a dragon for her animal aid, Ariana a griffin, and Kiana a flying monkey.   
Silvanna had to grin at that point. Kiana was really and truly obsessed with monkeys.   
Kiana had gotten herself into a lot of trouble with Professor Arteybosheff by answering   
"monkey" to every question asked on the second day of class. Kiana didn't mind too much   
though. Apparently Robert had received detention from talking in class, so Kiana had had the  
opportunity to stare at him for an entire hour. However, a measly one hour was not enough   
for Kiana. Which was why she was dragging Ariana and Silvanna all over the main dining  
room during lunch hour looking for "Melocha."  
"Where did you go you little pisser!" Kiana muttered under her breath. Ariana was helping   
scan the room for any sign of Kiana's crush. Silvanna just followed them, shaking her head.  
"You guys are insane, you know that?" she said, dodging around a table. "I can't believe that   
you are spending all of your lunch hour looking for a guy when the trials are tomorrow and   
we need to find useable spells."   
"Oh, be quiet. We can do that later," said Kiana.  
"Yes," said Ariana, "We will go straight to the library after school and study spells. But it is not  
everyday , well, no, it is everyday, but that's beside the point, what I meant to say was that Kiana  
has to grab every opportunity that she can to flirt with Melocha. He is in none of our classes so  
lunchtime and after school are her only chances to see him." There was a few moments of silence   
and then Kiana jumped up on her tiptoes.  
"There he is! I see him! she blurted out excitedly. "Shoot, here he comes!" she ducked back   
down and turned around not wanting him to see her stalking him.   
"Hi Kiana," he said, standing right behind her. She turned around.  
"Oh, hi Robert. How are you?" Kiana replied, cool as ever. "What's new?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Not much. So I hear your tests are tomorrow," he said. Kiana tossed back her hair.  
"Yea. I'm going to the library after school to find useable spells. When are your tests? she asked.  
"Mine are in a few days. What animal did you pick?" Robert questioned. Kiana blushed as   
Ariana stifled a giggle and Silvanna faintly snorted.  
"Um, it's kind of unusual," she said.  
"That's cool, what is it?" he asked, interested.  
"Well, I chose a flying monkey," she quickly muttered. he leaned forwards.  
"A what?" he asked, confused. Kiana grew pinker and looked down.  
"A flying monkey," she said, louder this time. He looked surprised.  
"A flying monkey? No kidding!" Kiana looked up.  
"So what did you pick?" she asked, confidence partly restored.  
"You won't believe this, but I picked a flying monkey too!" Now surprised reigned on Kiana's face.  
"Really? You picked one too? I was the only one to pick it in my class." Kiana tucked a flyaway   
piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah, I was the only one to pick a flying monkey in my class besides my friends   
Anthony and Eric." Robert replied. Just then the lunch bells rang. "So what  
are you doing after school?" he asked before Kiana could walk away.  
"I'm going to the library to study spells." She started walking backwards,   
unwilling to leave Robert, yet knowing she had better get to class.  
"So, I'll see you there then," he called after her.  
"Sure," she said, "That would be great!" Then she turned around and dashed   
off to join Ariana and Silvanna on their way to class. 


	5. Tobias?

A/N~ Ariana! I am really sorry, but I kinda forgot to give you your b-day card!   
Ok, I know that that was really, REALLY random, but I just now remembered   
and I will probably forget it again in the next five minutes, so I just thought I'd   
take the opportunity to tell you now. Sorry everyone! Keep reading! Lol and Ki,   
don't worry, "the turkey goes woof woof" is coming! I promise!  
Disclaimer~ Kualumpar is modeled after Hogwarts, which belongs to JK Rowling  
and WB. As if you haven't already guessed that from the 4 other disclaimers, the   
summary, and the story itself. Thank you. Oh yeah, and in this chapter, I kinda am   
borrowing the basic character of Tobias from the animorphs. Not any of the plot  
though, just the character. (different history too!)  
Tobias?  
Kiana, Silvanna, and Ariana walked into their Beginning Shapeshifting class and   
stopped dead in their tracks. Ariana turned to Kiana, keeping her eyes on the figure  
in the front of the room.  
"That is the hottest guy I have ever seen," she said slowly. Kiana just nodded her head,  
eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Silvanna shook her head and walked over to her seat.  
"Snap out of it guys. It is just a boy." She set her stuff down and sat in her chair. Kiana   
and Ariana both slowly went to their desks, never once breaking eye contact with the  
boy in the front of the room. He was tall, with light brown hair coming to about the  
tips of his ears. He leaned against the wall, surveying the room through half-open   
green-blue eyes. He looked about their age, maybe a year or so older. When the class   
was settled, their professor walked to the front of the room. The boy straightened up.   
"Class," he said, "This is Tobias. He will be teaching you how to Shapeshift- without  
the use of your wands." The class gasped. How could one do powerful magic like   
Shapeshifting without the use of a wand? It seemed unthinkable. Kiana glanced around  
the room. Most of her classmates seemed thunderstruck at the mere notion, but Silvanna  
seemed to not be bothered by the idea. In the front of the room, the professor continued.   
"Now I know that some of you might be shocked by the idea of wand-less magic.   
However, it will be very useful to know that it is indeed possible, and occasionally even   
more powerful to work magic without the use of your wands." Their professor walked  
to the back of the room and sat down at his desk. Back in the front of the room, the boy  
cleared his throat.   
"Okay, class, let's begin with what you already have learned about shapeshifting. Anyone?"   
He scanned the room for a raised hand. "Alright, you in the nice red dress." Kiana cleared  
her throat.   
"Shapeshifting is a magical technique in which you change your usual form into a different  
one by means of powerful thought and concentration. This can be as slight as changing the  
color of your eyes or as different as changing your complete form to that of another animal  
entirely. Although the most common forms assumed are those of animals, people have been  
known to adopt the forms of more unusual creatures, such as dragons or unicorns. There   
was even one enchanter who shifted himself into the form of a book in order to escape the  
attentions of normal humans when they ransacked his house." Ariana and Silvanna quietly   
applauded as Tobias raised his eyebrows in approval.   
"Okay, I guess that means you have covered the history and basic theories of Shapeshifting,  
which means we can move directly on to minor changes in appearance." He looked at Kiana   
again. "Would you please help me to pass out these mirrors to the rest of the class?"   
"Sure," she replied as she got up. Tobias handed her half o the stack of hand mirrors. As he  
did so, their hands lightly touched, sending shivers up both their spines. Tobias lightly colored  
before turning to the rest of the class to pass out the mirrors. When everyone had gotten a mirror  
and Kiana returned to her seat, his lesson continued. "Now then," he instructed. "Everyone pick   
up your mirrors, and gaze into them." When everyone had done so he continued. "Allow your   
eyes to slightly unfocus and select a color. Now, concentrate on that color and picture the color   
flowing into your hair in the reflection in the mirror." Around the room the hair of various  
students seemed to shiver, then return to normal. Tobias walked around the room observing  
how they were getting on. When he passed by Silvanna, he frowned. "Stop reading," he said   
in a disapproving voice. Silvanna turned red and put the book down. As the boy walked on  
towards Kiana, Silvanna's hair turned from its usual black to a shocking shade of blue. Behind   
her, Ariana looked up from her mirror and gasped loudly. As students turned to look, she quickly  
turned her hair back to its original color. Ariana covered her face with her hand to keep from laughing.   
She glanced at Tobias expecting to be reprimanded or given a stern look, but he was busy with  
Kiana and hadn't noticed either her gasp or Silvanna's hair. After about fifteen minutes or so of   
practice, the rest of the class had realized that it was much harder than it had looked. Not one person,   
(aside from Silvanna and Kiana) had managed to shift anything about their appearance at all.   
At the end of class, Tobias congratulated them on their effort and instructed them to leave the  
mirrors where they were. "See you all tomorrow!" he shouted after them as they left the class.   
Kiana turned and waved back, but her friends grabbed her arm and pulled her after them. 


End file.
